My Feelings For Him Zero Lemon Oneshot
by xXFallenxTruthXx
Summary: Read this lemon one-shot to find out whats going to happen......


Lemon One-shot start!  
I was standing outside of Zero's room, feeling nervous of how I should give him the letter. This letter was really important. It was a love letter. I have tried and tried to confess to Zero but a curtain girl seems to get on my way. That girl would be Yuki....Yuki Cross. I was extremely jealous of how close they really were. Every time I saw them together, my head boils, and steams up. I just...I just need alone time with him for once. I am a really good friend with Kaname, Ruka and all of them. And I am extremely close with Zero. But I wasn't as close to him than Yuki.  
"Alex what are you doing?" I heard someone say.  
"Who said that?!"  
"Just come in my room, Alex."  
I noticed it was Zero's voice and I came inside his room. He was lying down staring at the ceiling.

"Zero, can I talk to you?"  
"What do you need to talk about?"  
"Um…uh…well…I needed to talk to you-"  
I was cut off by someone. I heard the door open and I turned around. And it was……Yuki.  
"Oh am I interrupting something?" She said.

When Zero heard her voice he shot right up. He looked surprised to see her. I had a mad look on my face and turned away from Yuki.  
"Yuki what are you doing here?" Zero said.  
"I needed to see if you were alright, I heard from Kaname that you were hurt."  
"Don't worry I'm ok. Now Alex what did you want to talk about?"  
"Nothing just never mind, I'll leave you two alone."

I left the room with a big disappointed face. I was completely mad at Yuki. I know it's not her fault for just barging in like that, but when am I able to spend time with him alone? I just want to be alone and tell him my true feelings. But I can't with Yuki around. I, I just, I just want to be with him just at least for a few minutes. Because when ever me and Zero are alone, 5 seconds later Yuki comes around. I hope I get a chance with him tonight. Nobody but just me and him. I walked through the hallways heading towards my room. I saw Ruka walking and she noticed me.

"Alex did you give him the letter! Does he know about your feelings…huh? Wait! Alex what's wrong?"  
Ruka came up to me and walked by my side.  
"Hey did you tell him?"  
"NO! I was about to but Yuki just came in."  
"Oh it's ok, you'll get a chance. Try tonight."  
"Ok I will. Well I have to get going."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my room. Why?"  
"Nothing, just wondering….well bye Alex!"

She waved goodbye and left, I finally arrived to my room and went inside. I went over to my bed and dropped down. I took a big sigh thinking about Zero. It was getting really dark and I started to change into my regular clothes. I put on my dark blue short skirt, my black tank top, with matching black flats. I sat down on my desk thinking if I should first tell him how I feel, and then give the letter. Or should I just give him the letter first then confess. I opened up the letter and see if their was errors. I then started reading. I was starting to get a feeling that it wasn't right. The letter was missing something but I just couldn't put my finger on it. My mind was getter frustrated and I ripped of the paper. Maybe I should just tell him by my heart, not by words. I checked the time and it was now 7:12 p.m. I slapped my face, taking of the nerves, and went out my room. Zero's room was not that far away, only 4 doors away. I stopped and faced the door. I guess he was sleeping since I couldn't here anything. I touched the door knob to see if it was unlocked. I know I should knock but it would like take too long. You know, him saying "who is it", then" come in". I just hoped it was unlocked. I turned the doorknob and it was unlocked. My mind was filled with happiness. I opened the door and saw something. I gasped and stood frozen. I saw Zero almost kissing Yuki. His hands were in each sides of Yuki's face. Their head was close together, and his lips were only 2 inches away from hers. He then stopped and turned away. Tears were forming down my eyes. Then I was about to run away but then they noticed me.

"Alex! What are you doing here!

I shook my head and said sorry then ran off. I heard Zero called for my name but I just ignored him. I ran all the way to my room and slammed my door. I was so pissed and sad at the same time. Seeing my Zero almost kissing her broke my heart. I curled up in the ball and let my tears go out.

Zero's POV

I was running towards her Alex room, and wanted to tell her that she got it all wrong. I wasn't really going to kiss her. My mouth was dying of thirst for blood. So Yuki said I could have hers. I did accept but then I changed my mind then that's when I saw her. I stopped and banged at her door. I stopped and put my head towards the door. I heard Alex crying, so I banged once more.  
"What do you want Zero!!"  
"For you to open the door."  
"Just leave me alone."  
"No I'm not going to unless you open the door."  
"Then what!!"  
"Just open the door and let me explain." He said.  
"No, no just go away and let me be!"  
"Can you at least tell me why you were in my room!?"  
"It's nothing important!!"  
"Please Alex, just tell me!"  
"If I do then will you go away!?"  
"Yeah, I promise."  
"ok the reason I was their because I wanted to tell you something."  
"Why couldn't you just tell me later?"  
"Because Zero!! What I want tell you is very important!!"  
" You should've still tell me this later instead tonight."  
"No! I if I did told you this later then I would get interrupted. I wanted to talk to you alone but Yuki came in your room! And if I told you this yesterday, I might not even get a chance to tell you!!"  
"Then what is-"  
"OK Zero!! FINE I'll tell you! I love you ok! I have always been in love with you! I tried to spend time with you alone, but Yuki gets in the way! I have tried to confess my feelings but I didn't get the chance! Whenever were alone I try to but she just comes in and ruins it!! Now since I told you just leave!!"  
I thought about what she said. I felt really bad. I tried to see if her door was unlocked but it wasn't I tried to check if she still had her spare key. I checked under her mats and I finally found it. I insert the key and unlocked the door. I saw a crying Alex curled up in a ball. She looked up and I saw her teary face. It kind of made me hurt to see her like this.

"How did you get here, I thought I told you to leave."

Alex's POV

He gave me no response; he just came closer and closer. He sat right by my and he was about to touch me but I snapped his hands away. He had a shocking look on his face and I stood up and walked away. I was about to head out but someone caught me. It was Zero.

"Zero just let me go."  
"No"  
"Please just let me go."  
Can we at least talk?"  
"No just please leave me alone! Just let me-"

I was cut off by Zero's luscious lips. My eyes widened and tried to pull away, but he just pulled me closer. I was getting hypnotized by my lovers kiss. I still don't forgive him but I just couldn't let go. He pulled away and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Alex, you got it all wrong, I wasn't going to kiss her."  
"Then what were you doing?"  
"I was……I was just dying of thirst for blood, so Yuki offered my to have some of hers, so I accepted, but then I refused."

I thought about what he said. I gave him a nod telling him that I forgive him. I noticed that we were still together and I blushed. I then thought about him wanting blood. Maybe I should let him have mine.

"Zero, if you want some blood, you can have mine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm ok with it. I don't care if it will hurt."

He nodded, and I tilted my head back. He bent down and his face was only one inch away from mine. He licked my neck and gave me a soft kiss. A moan came out of my mouth, and his sharp teeth appeared. He pulled me to his body and his teeth went through my neck.

"Zero!!" I yelled.

I felt his pain I me but I didn't mind. I was actually spending my time with Zero. Just the two of us alone. He took big gulps and then he finally stopped. His mouth had some blood on it and I wiped it off. Zero then pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I was happy that I was actually alone with him. His fingers then touched my chin and pulled my face up to his.

"Thank you……Alex.

~Lemon~

His soft lips then touched mine, and this time I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him and his hands grabbed my waist pulling me closer. I slipped in my tongue asking no permission and he seemed to not mind. I explored his mouth tasting blood. But I did not care. His tongue then went in mine and he explored every inch of my mouth. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started too walked towards my bed and laid me down. We started kissing passionately not pulling away from each other. It was getting intense. We were both in heat. Our kiss became to a battle. Our tongues circled around each others mouth. It was getting warmer. I took of his shirt. And he took off mine. I felt his toned abs and I felt them making my hands go up and down to his body. I felt his hands roam around my sides giving me moans. Then was his hands went up and down gave me goose bumps. He broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck. He was trying to find my spot, he kept searching and searching but then he finally found it. He licked it up and down and started to suck more moans came out from my mouth. I wanted him to do more. I wanted him to make me moan his name. His hands then went on my breast circling his hands around it.

"Z-Zero!" I moaned.

His other hand roamed behind my back then to my bra hook. He snapped it off and my large breast bounce once it came off. He stared down to my breast surprised of how big it truly was. He began to suck on my left breast while his hand massaged my right breast. His hands made my breast circle around which made me moan in pleasure. I loved the naughty side of Zero, and I wanted him to do much more with me. He began to switch and his tongue circled around my nipple. He then nipped and sucked.

"Ohh! Zero!!

I felt him smirk and one of his hands went down to my skirt. He pulled down my skirt and his hands went in my underwear. His fingers began to rub my clit. He went up and down taking my juice. My clit then began to get wet and more juice came out. He stuck two fingers in my pussy and I squeezed the sheets. His fingers were teasing inside me giving me pleasure. He took then took it out and made me watch him suck my juice. I blushed from what he did and he smirked telling me how good my juice was. He took of his pants and it revealed a large cock. He took my hands and put it on my cock making my hands rub his dick. HE moaned in pleasure and told me to do it. I did what he told me to do and I began to rub his penis. I saw liquid coming out from the head, and I licked it off. He moaned loudly and then began to lick his manhood. I began by licking the head to the sides and his head titled back. I began stuffing the cock in my mouth and I sucked up and down. I sucked faster and I felt something coming in me. His juice then came pouring in and I drank all of it. He went on top of him and I began teasing his dick with my pussy. I rubbed his dick going up and down sliding on it.

"Fuck!" he moaned.

I took his manhood and teased my pussy with it. I didn't care if I was a virgin; at least I'm losing it with my lover. I began to stick his cock in me and I screamed softly as I put it in more inside. He grunt, and squeezed the sheets.

"Your so tight, Alex!"

His hands went to my waist and he began to move his hips. He rolled over wanting to take control of me. He moved his hips in more deeper and he started to pump in me. I wrapped my legs around him and he went in and out of me. I moaned every time as his dick was coming in and out of me. His hands went on my breast teasing them as he fucked me. He went in a faster pace making a steady beat. Our thighs began to slap as he went in faster.

"Zero!! More!!"

He did as what I told him to do and came in more deeper. He went in and out making the bed move. Sweat was falling from our bodies and the heat was rising. He went in and out, in and out giving us pleasurable moans. He went in faster and faster and started to hit my spot that I never knew that I had. I was defiantly going to come. He went faster and faster making juice spill out and I yelled as he came in me. His sperm was going in my pussy circling around like a whirl pool. We both panted, and breathe heavily and he came off me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. He gave me a big hug and then wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my head gently and I gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled me deeper to his body and the kiss became more passionate. He pulled away and we both stared deeply into each others eyes.

Lemon one-shot ends


End file.
